Divergence
by Orion-Syndicate
Summary: This story's premise is based on Sovereign's discussion with Shepard on how all civilizations evolution is brought about through the Reaper's manipulations. This is a What If story and based on current Humanity and not Mass Effect's timeline.


**Divergence**

**Synopsis: **This story's premise is based on Sovereign's discussion with Shepard on how all civilizations evolution is brought about through the Reaper's manipulations. This is a What If story and based on current Humanity and not Mass Effect's timeline.

**A/N**: I own nothing except for my own ideas which is debatable in current climate.

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at writing so complaining about anything without giving constructive reasoning will be ignored. Flamers are not wanted.

**A/N:** I'm also looking for a beta-reader and someone I can bounce ideas off of.

**A/N:** Chapter updates will be slow and I'll only write as i wish to, asking for updates will only make updates go slower.

**A/N: **This is only a timeline and not a real Chapter.

* * *

**1961**: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

**1969**: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

**1973**: The discovery of neutral currents in the Gargamelle bubble chamber.

**1983**: The discovery of W and Z bosons in the UA1 and UA2 experiments.

**1986**: Mir Space Station completed.

**1989**: American Freedom Space Station completed.  
The determination of the number of light neutrino families at the Large Electron Positron Collider (LEP) operating on the Z boson peak**.**

**1991:** USSR Reformation into Russia.

**1995**: The first creation of antihydrogen atoms in the PS210 experiment.  
Sea Launch comes into existence from a consortium companies of Norway, Russia, Ukraine and United States.

**1996**: European Columbus spacestation completed 1998

First International Space Station completed.

**1999**: The discovery of direct CP violation in the NA48 experiment.

**2001**: Mir Space Station decomissioned

**2002**: American Freedom Space Station decomissioned

**2003**: Commander Yang Liwei of Shenzhou 5, first Chinese manned flight.

**2008**: Hadron Collider completed.

**2010**: The isolation of 38 atoms of antihydrogen.

**2011**: CERN project maintains antihydrogen for over 15 minutes.  
Spaceport America is completed.

**2013**: European Columbus Space Station decomissioned.

**2020**: China builds its first spacestation.

**2030**: Using American physicist Gerard K. O'Neill's theories of mass drivers and prototype built in 1976, joint project between China, Russia, Australia and the European Union builds the first electromagnetic launcher in Great Victoria Desert for spacecraft launches. Which also leads into research applications of Ion Drives.

**2035**: America, not wishing to be left out of the space race, funnels billions of dollars into Spaceport America and transforms into Northern and Central American hub for space exploration.

**2045**: South America, with input from China, Russia and Japan begin construction of the first space elevator 300km west of Macap in Brazil.

**2051**: Joint Research project between India, China, Russia and Iran begin contruction on their own fusion generator.

**2052**: European Union fearing the joint project will dissolve the CERN project begins to assassinate key figures in the joint project.

**2053**: Russia and China begin military buildup agaisnt Europe.

**2054**: America sends several navel battlegroups from Pearl Harbor to its navel base in Yokosuka, Japan under the pretense of Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Security to protect Japan.

**2055**: In response to American fleet movements, China recalls all Ambassadors from North America and European Union**.**

**2056:** Russia begins troop movements to its western borders**.**

**2057:** Australia forcibly expells all civilians from Russia and China.  
Australia takes over the Electromagnetic Launcher.  
Canada introduces Repulser Technology for anti-gravity lift, but current energy system limit use.**  
**

**2058:** Russia invades North Eastern Europe and reclaims old soviet territories. Europe responds with ICBM launches and attack drones.  
China launches massive air raid into Yokosuka in hopes of preventing American support agaisnt Russia.  
India marches troops into Kashmir and ejects a weakend Pakistan from ongoing civilian upheavel.  
Through secret negotiations, South East Asia joins the People Republic of China as Autonomous governments and begin a push to Australia to reclaim the Electromagnetic Launcher.

**2060**: Two ongoing years of warfare see deaths of millions of soliders and civilians alike.  
American Pacific fleets in shambles with supply lines in disarray as Chinese attack subs hunt down any ship running with American IFFs.  
Indian navel forces push against both Pakistani and American navel forces in the Indian Ocean.  
Iran sends its navel forces to support India agaisnt America.  
Isreali and American airbases in the Middle East begin air raids agaisnt Iran. Heavy anti-air missle systems halt the Air Raids.

**2061**: South America begins to heavily fortify its borders with ground to air systems, production of aircraft and navel ships.

**2062**: In response to South American buildup, North America begins its campaign by annexing Central America and Mexico into its own territory.  
Russian invasion halted at the Ukrainian border.

**2063**: Civil unrest breaks out in America agaisnt totalitarian regime. Marshall Law insituted, heavy bloodshed occurs in more heavily populated areas.  
Asian alliance begins its takeover of Central Asia. Little resistence is offered.  
South America closes borders to the rest of the world. Rumours abound about massive construction project, but no nation outside has any idea about its nature.

**2064**: CERN project has a breakthrough with Fusion technology.  
America and its ally Isreal hold out agaisnt Iranian and India forces in the Middle East.  
Stray rockets enter Turkish territory. Armed forces respond by closing borders to all fighting factions.

**2066**: Europe deploys first ever fusion bomb agaisnt Russian forces at the Ukrainian border. Massive casualties on bothsides occure.  
Several months later, using North Korean designs, Russia develops Seismic weaponry agaisnt Europe. Greece, Italy and Spain recieve massive tectonic shifts causing untold amount of damage to infastructure.

**2070**: South America launches first colony ship called Nova Vida, heading to the Moon for colonization.

**2071**: Cold War breaks out between all factions, with Asia stuck behind the other factions with no availability to reach space.

**2075**: With new energy source, new technologies are created, such as Inertial Dampeners by creating fields of energy to assit travel.

**2076**: Asian Alliance harnesses the power of Fusion.  
Japan introduces Quantum computers.

**2078**: Genetic manipulation becomes widespread in preperation of colonization of outer-space in order to diminish the issues with longterm life in space.

**2079**: More colonies breakout on the Moon's surface.

**2080**: Scientist become aware of an active core in the moon.

**2081**: Debates break out on how to terraform the moon and creating an atmosphere.

**2090**: First shield design comes about from South Korea.

**2140**: Practical applications occur concerning shielding technology around ships and colonies instead of using reflective materials agaisnt harmful energy emissions from the Sol System Star.

**2160**: Capture of the first Asteroid for mining purposes and colonization completed and placed at the Lagrange Point 5.

**2180**: Massive shield generators that encompass the poles of the moon begin contruction and will take forty years of constant construction.

**2220**: Completion of generators but due to eco-terrorists, damage occurs and reconstruction of some parts of the generators need to be replaced.

**2225**: Artificial Exosphere is created for the moon.

**2245**: Massive habitates are created around the moons exosphere in order to relocate the two hundred million inhabitatents.

**2250**: Targeted asteroids hit the lunar surface, expelling water vapour and other gases required to create the thermosphere, mesosphere, stratosphere and troposphere, while nuclear detonation occurs inside the core of the moon using Russian seismic technology.

**2275**: Twenty-five long years awaiting for the lunar surface to settle down and recolonization to start. Scientists confirm life from asteroid impact and all Governments have arranged for these new life forms to be cultivated and assisted for growth.

**2292**: First awakening of an AI sparks controversy among population.

**2300**: Eight years of debate created the AI Protection and Civil Rights Act, giving the same rights as any other individual. Civil riots and protests occur through the more Religious population centres.

**2305**: Ammendments are created for the new laws as AIs can be given different levels of intelligence and what type of rights they can and should have.

**2325**: Exploration ships are sent to Mars and its outlying moons Phobos and Deimos

** 2326**: Prospecting of Phobos and Deimos uncover new unkown elements, further research is required.

**2340**: Five new elements are added the the periodic table another is found to have a negative atomic mass which leaves the entire scientific community confused (Gagarium in tribute to Yuri Gagarin, Armstrongium in tribute to Neil Armstrong, Liweium in tribute to Yang Liwei, and 0 unknown name at this time and -1 unknown name)

**2343**: New practical applications are used for three of the five elements while the negative and neutral element still leave scientists baffled.

**2347**: Stray 5.1km asteroid is soon found on course to hit the southern polar cap of Mars, no intervention occurs and allows the asteroid to hit.

**2350**: With the new elements construction of two more shield generators occurs at twice the speed the previous generators requried.

**2370**: Shield generators are completed and supplment the current Spheres existing around Mars.

**2379**: Dragging several large asteroids from Inner Asteroid Belt using timed nuclear and fusion detonations, these asteroids are targeted at mars at certain locations for the next terraforming project.

**2394**: Mars settles down with the manipulations of the orbital shield generators and colonization begins.

**2404**: AI commanded ships are sent out to explore the closest solar system, which would be Alpha Centauri with current technology would take over 40 years to reach the system.

**2413**: Manned mission sent to Venus in order to study current atmosphere of planet and its greenhouse effect.

**2414**: After a year of study, common belief of Venus having oceans are proven true, unfortunately these oceans turn out to be composed of molten lava still under pressure which generated by Venus's atmosphere keeps the streams from solidifying.

**2419**: War breaks out between Earth Governing powers and Mars stating its need for independence.

**2423**: Cessation of hostilities of all planetary bodies occurs, Reformation of Terran Dominion occurs.  
Terran Dominion constitution states that each planetary body will have its own controlling Government and will have a representative for a Galactic Senate for each planet part of it.

**2425**: First AI president comes into office.

**2426**: Earth finally becomes one governing body.

**2430**: Moon finally able to breed the first Lunar being after years of genetic manipulation.

**2435**: Human Genome Project is reopened in an attempt to remove more serious diseases such as Alzheimer and many others.

**2436**: Eugenic wars break out between those who wish to remove diseases and those who believe Humans must remain pure.

**2437**: AIs end the war by integrating nanotechnology into the human gene pool and halting the formation of the diseases but still allowing the genetic code to exist.

**2440**: With the advent of nanotechnology, cybernetic technology becomes more comonly used.

**2445**: Neural interfaces are introduced into the youth populace in order to enhance mental faculties.

**2450**: Longevity Vaccine introduced, extending Human life into the hundreds instead of a dozen decades at most.

**2460**: Filtering of the Venusian atmosphere in an attempt to decrease greenhouse affect.

**2461**: More resources found of the negative element inside the inner asteroid belt of Sol System.

**2462**: Issues occur with attempting to circumvent the greenhouse effect on Venus. Mass ejection occurs damaging spacecraft and equipment delaying the project by fifteen years.

**2468**: Relay comm buoys setup between Earth and the AI commanded ships at Alpha Centauri are able to converse.

**2470**: Praticle applications come forth with unknown negative and neutral atomic weight elements.

**2471**: Scientific body name finally declare a name for unknown element: Element Zero and Rhumtonium also in the discussion, beliefe of more negative atomic weighted elements exists and considered them radical isotopes.

**2475**: New engine design created using fusion and element zero together.

**2479**: Engine design installed into first test ship, called Pheonix.

**2480**: Testing of the Pheonix occurs, ships will be able to travel between Earth and Mars in 40 minutes compared to the normal two and a half month journey current ion drives have.  
Tests also showed current equipment would not support manned flights as inertial dampeners failed on both entry and exiting of new drive speeds.  
Prospecting ships are sent to the Jovian and Saturn systems to find new resource nodes and more of the new elements found back in 2340.

**2481**: Designes used in early space exploration such as the Electromagentic launcher are designed to manipulate space and time to send ships across large distances.

**2508**: Dominion returns to old concepts of energy types and attempts to create larger quantities of antimatter and for practical applications.

**2513**: Gravitic Catapult concept is developed and construction is allowed between the void of Earth and Mars.

**2519**: Draining of the Venusian atmosphere is completed reducing atmospheric pressure to 1.56 kg and weight of 15.29 Newtons, but having a high concentration of harmful gases.

**2522**: Seas of Molten lava begin to cool creating massive chasms.

**2524**: Algea and different types of bacteria are introduced in order to turn the previous Venusian atmosphere into breathable oxygen.

**2533**: Gravitic Catapult completed, first test launch expected to start within the year.

**2536**: Exploration of Jovian moons finds trace amounts of elements of Zero and Rhumtonium 2540: Gravitic Catapult construction completed, testing commences.

**2541**: Unmanned craft are sent through the Gravitic Catapult, first dozen tests end up in fiery explosions, resulting in more redesigns of craft used.

**2542**: Redesigns of ship construction allows for starships to use the new drive system derived from fusion based element zero drives.

**2543**: Antimatter generation becomes more prominate for larger ships power generation but issues in finding enough fuel becomes issues.

**2545**: New extraction systems are installed on the largest of ships to extract Hydrogen from near-by gas giants allowing for antimatter generation.

**2550**: Gravitic Catapult test launches are finally able to launch ships from the Sol system to Alpha Centauri system. New designs are being generated for manned tests.

**2552**: Terraforming process of Venus still ongoing, atmosphere still remains mostly carbon based.

**2560**: Particle weapons come into effect, revolutionizing space based battles.

**2564**: Manned test flight with Gravitic Catapult begins.

**2569**: Aegis project is initialized.

**2570**: Lone Star spacestation, in orbit of Jupiter begins construction (dimensions: 15km High, 22km Long, 10kM Wide at the longest points), also would be known as the first project to built of such a large size.

**2572**: AIs of the Terran Dominion request the ability to expiriment with the human genome to increase abilities.

**2577**: Leading scientists create new communication systems for near instant communication also known as Subspace communication.

**2581**: Colonization begins of Alpha Centauri.

**2589**: Alpha Centauri becomes a member of the Terran Dominion instead of a protectorate.

**2590**: AIs achieve a breakthrough with human genome and show the ability to minipulate space around themselves.

**2592**: Ascension Program implented for humans that signed up for the genome manipulation.

**2598**: Lone Star spacetation completed, which was tripled insize compared to previous estimates.

**2604**: AI ships sent to Proxima Centauri, and Bernard's Star System which renamed as Tiansi Star System.

**2605**: After exploration of systems, no inhabital planets are found, but major resource nodes are detected for future exploitation and space station construction.

**2608**: Aegis system is unvailed by the Earth Government. Detection System setup within and around the Oort cloud for detection of ships. Six massive space stations also constructed along the X, Y and Z axis of the solar system.

**2609**: New generation ships come into effect, with more efficient energy generation, offensive and defensive capabilities.

**2614**: Space station construtcion occur with the Tiansi and Promixa systems.

**2625**: Mobile Factory Ships/Construction Yard designs are passed by the Terran Dominion. (Size unspecified at this time)

**2630**: Venus becomes eligble for colonization after introduction Several hundred Ice dominate asteroids fall into orbit allowing for the generation of water.

**2633**: Ceres becomes a protectorate of the Terran Dominion and is later known as the centre for the Ascension Project.

**2653**: Expeditions sent to CN Leonis (later known as Jahara Star System, Lalande 21185 (later known as Lucian System), Wolf 359 (later known as Caspian Star System). Two Inhabital planets found in the Caspian Star System.

**2654**: Caspian Star System begins colonization and military buildup.

**2672**: More space exploration craft sent to Sirius A and Sirius B, Luyten Star System, Ross 154 and Ross 248.

**2673**: Mining and space station projects start in Lucian and Jahara systems.

**2682**: Epsilon Eridani and Lacailie star systems investigated.

**2683**: Life forms found on Epsilon Eridani. Terran Dominion finally encounters another sapient race.

**2697**: Fourteen years of study of sapient race discover that the race is attempting to become a space faring.

**2701**: Contact with Saurian sapient race, dialogue is opened.

**2705**: Terran Dominion declares Saurian race protectorate.

**2707**: Saurian race begins learning new sciences from Terran Dominion.

**2724**: War breaks out with Saurian military believe that it is their right to become the masters of the galaxy.

**2728**: Saurian race surrenders, Terran Dominion takes all technology given to the race and places an AI overlord to watch over the saurians.

**2732**: Civil War breakouts on Saurian homeworld, Terran Dominion relocates several million to the Procyon A star system.

**2734**: Saurian homeworld turned into toxic wasteland, Procyon A saurians swear alligence to Terran Dominion and become second race part of the Dominion.

**2744**: Terran Dominion renamed to just Dominion to show respect to the fledgling saurian race.

**2752**: Most star system within Sixteen light years has been explored and populated with Saurians and Humans (Approx 45 Star systems).  
Dominion begins construction of mobile construction yards and mining platforms able to move with fleets to repair and gather resources.

**2760**: Dominion begins to encounter larger issues with pirates and malcontents within its domain.

**2766**: Shanxi system discovered. Unknown artifact found at the edge of system, AI ships sent to investigate object and to discover what the object does.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm still new to this publishing system so if spacing is messed up, not my fault.

**A/N: **If there are people who wish to use this timeline and write their own stories using this template contact me with your ideas.

**A/N: **No complaining about original characters not existing, I may add them I may not.


End file.
